Technical Field
The invention relates generally to a bag production machine and fabrication process. More particularly, the invention relates to a thermal welder for welding thermoplastic sheet material. Specifically, the invention relates to a thermal back seam welder and method which may be used to form polywoven bags.
Background Information
A great many types of bags are formed and manufactured along a production line. To properly store a material or liquid in such bags, seams created during the bag formation process must be properly sealed. Some machines form seams using adhesive, hot melt glue, stitching or some other material that is distinct and separate from the material that forms the panels of the bag itself. However, sealing or seaming machines have not been configured to weld or seal the back seam of a bag using only heat and compression to weld the back seam. Stated otherwise, sealing machines have not been configured to weld the back seam of a bag without using adhesive, hot melt glue, stitching or some other material that is distinct and separate from the bag material. The present invention addresses this and other issues.